


bulk wondex

by annie_actual



Category: SnKTwitter
Genre: Gen, wondex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_actual/pseuds/annie_actual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there is a bulk fuckin wondex</p>
            </blockquote>





	bulk wondex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cult leader levi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cult+leader+levi).



bull fuckin wondex  
leevi was updating his list of things he was selling...7: And annie was like zMAYBE U SHOUL D HAVE WONDEX B^) and levi put it up. a bull fuckin wondex. bulk wondex. wondex in bulk. because some lil bitch wants this shit.


End file.
